


Don't

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Begging, Bondage, Crying, M/M, Sex Magic, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting a witch, Sam gets cursed. He'll have sex with Dean, regardless of how Dean feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This is noncon noncon. As in not the romanticized kind.

"Come on, Dean," Sam coaxed. He had Dean pinned to the wall with his face pressed into the cheap, striped wallpaper. "I'll feel so good inside you big brother." 

One hand held both of Dean's wrists while the other ran down Dean's side to grope his ass.

"Sam stop! This isn't you. That evil bitch did something to you! She's just buying time so she can get away. You have to stop!" Dean tried to get through to his brother, but the witch's spell kept the words from clicking together in Sam's lust clouded brain.

"Gonna make you feel so good. Gonna feel so good on my dick, Dean. Bet you're so fucking tight." Sam's erection rubbed against Dean's ass as he tried to break free of his brother's grasp. Dean only struggled harder when he felt it.

"Come on Sam. Snap out of it!"

Sam kissed the side of Dean's neck. His free hand reached around to Dean's front to unbutton his shirt. He pulled it down his arms as Dean yelled.

"Sam! Sam stop! It's a spell!" Dean was really starting to feel desperate and, if he was being honest with himself, a bit terrified that his brother was about to... well he couldn't even think it. Not even as Sam pulled his shirt down to his wrists ans used it to tie his hands together.

"There now, isn't that better?" Sam said as he turned Dean around. His arms dug into the wall as Sam pushed him back. "Now I can really touch you." Sam smiled. The sight of that sweet little smile had Dean torn between giving Sam whatever he wanted and heaving onto Sam's boots.

Somehow that spell had this whole thing feeling right to Sam. No matter how wrong Dean knew it was. So Dean kept fighting; to save himself, to save Sam.

Sam's hands roamed over every inch of Dean's body making him shiver. When he had his fill of kissing Dean's neck, he grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt.

"Let's see what's under here," he said before he tore it open. He stopped to admire the exposed flesh. "So pretty, Dean. Wanna taste you." He licked a line up Dean's sternum. Dean shivered and as much as he hated it, he moaned.

"Sam," he gasped. "Sammy please. You have to stop. Please stop this, Sam."

"You taste so good, Dean. Need to know what the rest of you tastes like." 

His hands went for Dean's belt and that's when Dean really lost it. He thrashed under the hand that pressed against his stomach keeping him against the wall. He kicked Sam in the hip with his right leg. Sam shoved him into the wall so hard he knocked his head against it. Quick as anything, Sam teeth bit into Dean's neck hard enough to make him scream. When he pulled his head back, Dean thought he saw blood on Sam's lip before he licked it away.

"That wasn't nice, Dean. I just wanna make you feel good," Sam pouted.

"I don't want you to! Let me go!"

Sam ran a hand gently through Dean's hair. He leaned in close enough to kiss him but Dean turned his head away. "Dammit, Sam! St-"

Sam grabbed Dean's hair and turned his head back to face him. He kissed Dean hard, forcing his tongue inside. It shocked Dean out of fight mode. Dean shivered and moaned because damn was Sam a great kisser. But then he remembered, it was Sam and he was under a spell and he had to snap Sam out of it. Sam's hips pressed against his own and he realized Sam wasn't the only one who was hard anymore.

Sam pulled his mouth away to focus on Dean's belt. "Shit Sam, please. Just-" He gasped as Sam reached inside to pull his cock free without bothering to get his jeans all the way off. "Sam you have to think... about what you're doing." But Dean was having trouble thinking himself as Sam stroked his cock, watching with hungry eyes. A drop of precum beaded at the tip and Sam licked his lips.

"Gotta know what you taste like." Before Dean could try to stop him, Sam dropped to his knees.

Sam licked the precum right off his cock with a sinful moan. He sucked the head of Dean's cock right into his mouth and Dean's eyes rolled back. He shivered and had to brace himself against the wall to keep from falling.

“Sam,” he panted. “Sam stop.”

“But you taste so good, big brother. Can't believe you've been keeping this from me.” Sam stroked his dick coaxing more cum to flow from the tip. He licked it up like he was craving it.

Dean clenched his teeth and tried not to feel it. He didn't want to cum. Not with Sam's mouth on him. His hips jerked, his body feeling very different about the situation. Sam was damn good at sucking cock and that was something Dean never needed to know about his little brother.

Sam pulled off his brother's cock with a wet pop. “Damn, Dean. You're so fucking thick I can barely fit you in my mouth. I bet you'd feel amazing stretching out my ass.”

“No, Sam! Please.”

Sam closed his eyes, rocking his hips and seeming to imagine Dean's cock inside him. “Oh yeah, Dean.” He was stroking Dean's cock just right and Dean bit his tongue until he tasted blood to stop him from cumming all over his little brother's face. “You're gonna feel so good in me.”

With one last lick on the end of his brother's cock, Sam stood up and dragged Dean to the bed by his arm. He shoved Dean down onto his back. Sam stripped off the rest of his clothes in what most assuredly would have been a seductive manner if anyone but Dean were witnessing it. Dean was busying crawling clumsily up the bed to get to the blade on the bedside table.

Sam's eyes fell on the knife as he shoved the last of his clothes to the floor. He looked disappointed. “No, Dean.” He took the knife from the table and moved to the his duffel bag on the other side of the room. Dean's eyes fell shut as his last chance of getting out of this was taken from him. “You have to stay tied up so you don't get hurt.”

Sam pushed Dean down with a hand on his chest as he straddled Dean's hips. “You don't want anyone to get hurt do you, Dean?”

 

“You're hurting me, Sam! This is not okay!”

“Shh,” Sam murmured running gentle fingers over Dean's chest. “Hush, Dean. I'm gonna take care of you.” His fingers raise goosebumps all over Dean's skin. “I have what we need in my bag. But you gotta lay still. Don't move, just be real good for me.”

Sam slid off the bed and walked backward until he found his duffel laying on the floor, never taking his eyes off Dean. Dean knew what ever he was getting was not gonna make him happy. Sam pulled out a bottle of lube and Dean groaned. He was really gonna do this.

Sam came back to the bed to kneel over Dean again. He started working himself open while Dean tried not to watch.

“Can't we just... go back to what you were doing before. I liked that better.” Maybe he could talk him out of it. A blow job was something they could come back from but this.

“Wanna feel you inside me. I wanna fuck myself on your cock.”

Dean's cock twitched and he felt light headed. Maybe he'd pass out and when he woke up they could pretend this was all a bad dream. He tried to relax. If he just gave in and passed out...

Hot. Tight. Wrapped around his cock. Nothing had ever felt so good and holy shit was this bad. There was not forgetting this. No passing out because Sam was slowly working his cock into his ass. Dean whimpered and he could feel his eyes tearing.

“Sammy,” he whispered. “Sammy don't.”

Sam moaned the whole way down until Dean was completely inside of him. “Holy shit, Dean. I knew you'd feel amazing.”

Dean whimpered again. He didn't even care about the tear that slipped down his cheek and he just wanted it fucking over. He couldn't deny that it felt good. He didn't have any other choice, but to take it and enjoy it but he didn't have to like it. That witch would pay for this. As soon as this was over, he was going after her. He'd rip her fucking lungs out for doing this to Sam.

Sam looked like he couldn't possibly be enjoying himself anymore than he was. He bouncing on Dean's cock with head thrown back and an endless stream of pleased noises poured from his lips. Dean felt sick, but he couldn't look away from Sam's face. Sam came quickly, screaming Dean's name. Dean came as Sam clenched around him. His eyes squeezed shut pushing more tears onto his face. He passed out the second it was over.

Sam didn't. He sat, frozen in place staring at his brother. “Dean?” He looked down at the mess of cum on Dean's chest and pulled off his brother in a daze. He knelt beside him and wished Dean would wake up and tell him what the hell just happened. He wished he tell him it wasn't what it looked like. But the memories slowly fell into his head. He screamed when he realized what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
